The Moments of Ariana Dumbledore's Life
by She-With-Green-Eyes
Summary: Arianna Dumbledore is not stupid or crazy. She's just different. And, she has her moments, moments where she doesn't recall what happened. Arianna's life from the death of her Mother to her own death, and what lies beyond.


Note: I own nothing. Everything belongs to the great JK Rowling.

This is my first story to be uploaded, so please leave me any comments or criticism you have!

I'm not stupid. Some people think I am, but I'm not. I'm not crazy either. I'm just…different. And, I have my moments. Moments where I don't understand what's happening, moments in which I can't recall what I did.

Today I had another moment. I don't remember what happened. I was in the dining room, and Mother was trying to get me to eat some soup. I wasn't hungry, but Mother refused to listen to me. I got angry. Then, I saw a bright white flash…and that's the last thing I remember.

I awoke in my bed later that night. Abe was sitting beside me, stroking my hand. Al was pacing around the room-he always paces when he tries to think. I heard the two arguing about something I couldn't understand. Al said something about staying to take care of me, and Abe didn't like what he said. He said that he should be the one to look after me. I don't understand why Mother simply could not take care of me. But, when they noticed me stirring, both stopped arguing. They know I hate it when they fight.

"Where is Mother?", I asked, confused. It was nighttime, and she usually read me a story before bed. The two only looked at me sadly.

"What's wrong?", I asked again. Neither or my brothers answered me. I was getting angrier now.

"Where is Mother?", I demanded. Abe only shushed me, and began stroking my hair. He seemed sad for some reason. I felt very tired, and soon fell asleep.

The next day, Mother had still not come back. Where was she? I missed her.

"Al, where's Mother?", I asked my eldest brother. He seemed to look at Abe strangely for a moment. My brothers are very peculiar sometimes. Abe nodded back at him, as if answered an unspoken question.

"She's gone away for a while,", Al told me. Where had she gone? When would she come home? A million questioned ran through my mind, making my head hurt.

"Is she with Father?", I asked. Abe nodded.

"Are they in Azkaban?", I inquired. Both looked at me startled. I had heard them mention the name before, and say Father was there. I always imagined it as being a lovely country, with beautiful fields of flowers and high mountains. And, to the West was a vast ocean, not wild with great crashing waves, but gentle and calm. I wondered if the water even tasted sweet, instead of salty.

"What do you know of Azkaban?", asked Abe. I told both about my ideas of what the beautiful country looked like. As I told them more and more, there worried faces slowly turned into smiles.

"Yes, they are together,", confirmed Al. I clapped my hands happily. Al knew the answer to every question, and if he said they were together, than it must be true.

"Will they come home soon?", I inquired.

"Soon, dear sister, soon,", said Abe. "Now, come with me to feed the goats,".

A few days after the disappearance of Mother, I woke up one morning to find both my brothers looking very sad and dressed all in black. How could they be so upset? It was a beautiful day outside. During breakfast, neither of my brothers said a word. Just as I was finishing my toast, there was a knock on the door. In stepped Al's friend, Gellert.

"Gellert!", I yelled excitedly. He was almost as much fun to be with as Abe; that is when he and Al weren't studying or researching together. He would read to me, and tell me about things that I didn't understand and explain them to me. He spoke in a funny accent, and would try to teach me words from his native language. But today, he looked only sad, like my brothers.

He patted me on the head, and explained, "Your brothers have business to attend to, so I'll be watching you today,". I would have danced for joy, but for the sad look on their faces.

After Al and Abe left, I brought out my coloring pencils and paper. I drew the mountains, valleys, fields, and seas of Azkaban. Lastly, I drew Mother and Father together under a large apple tree.

"What's that, _liebling_?", Gellert asked. I showed him my drawings, and told him they were of Azkaban.

"What?", he asked, seemingly confused. This surprised me, as I thought Gellert was almost as smart as Al.

I explained to him that Azkaban was a wonderful country far away where Mother and Father lived, and how they would return soon. He only smiled at me sadly, as if he knew something I didn't.

My brothers were fighting again. Gellert seemed to be arguing with them, too. This was not unusual, but this time it seemed more serious. All three were brandishing their wands at one another, and yelling angrily. I didn't like it. I didn't like fighting-it reminded me of something that had happened long ago that I could quite recall. Something bad.

They were firing bright lights at one another, yelling out words I didn't understand. I wanted them to stop. They were scaring me.

"No!", I yelled at all three as I ran outside to the garden. None of them paid me any attention; they only continued dueling.

"Stop! Stop!", I yelled, running in between them. Suddenly, I saw a brilliant light coming towards me. It was beautiful, and I let the light swallow me up.

I was in a great field of flowers. All around, roses, tulips, petunias, marigolds, lilies, daisies, and other flowers I couldn't name grew. They were all different colors, some of which I didn't even know existed. Above me was a brilliant blue sky. There was no sun or moon, and it seemed to be stuck in a type of twilight, neither yet light or dark.

For a long time, I sat in the field, looking about me. Eventually, I noticed two forms moving towards me. As they grew closer, I recognized the two.

"Mother! Father!", I yelled, leaping up and running to them. Both hugged me in a tight embrace. I had missed them for so long, but it no longer mattered, now that we were together. I looked around some more, expecting to see Al, Abe, and Gellert suddenly appear as well. But they did not come.

"They are not yet here, Arianna,", said Mother, as if answering my thoughts.

"When will they come?", I asked curiously.

"Soon,", answered Father. I looked around at the field dotted with flowers, and slowly settled back onto the ground.

"We'll wait,", I said as both Mother and Father sat down beside me. They would all be here soon, and then we would be a family again.


End file.
